Fall to Peices
by CahleighPage
Summary: A Manny and Craig oneshot. This takes place in the future. It's kind of sad, a good Cranny read.


**Title:** Fall To Pieces.  
**Genre:** Romance.  
**Characters:** Manny/Craig.  
**Summary:** When Manny finds herself falling for Craig once again, she realizes what she needs to tell him. But how will she say the words?

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

Manny Santos walked through the doorway of a large New York hotel on a Saturday night. It had been three years since she had last seen or heard from Craig Manning, and that wasn't something that appealed to her. She had gotten a letter from Joey Jeremiah, telling her where this party would be held. She only came to see the one who got away. But was that really a good idea?

She walked into the large ballroom, the place was already filled with famous people. Manny felt so out of place, she had no clue what she was thinking when she decided to come here. But, as she looked towards the front of the room, she realized why. Standing on a small stage, laughing with some girl attached to his arm, was the one and only Craig Manning.

Manny coughed into her arm slightly as she approached the stage. With just one look down, Craig wasn't sure what he was seeing, although he was hopeful. Ever since he had stopped getting emails from Manny, he knew it was over. He had been such a busy guy, and he felt so sorry for leaving her.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

After the party, in the Presidential Suite, Craig and Manny sat across a small table from one another. Manny's deep brown, almost black, eyes stared into Craig's brown eyes. Her eyes shiny with tears, she blinked them back slowly. What was the point of living such a life without the one that you truly love? As Craig outstretched his long arm, reaching towards Manny's hand, she pulled her hands back onto her lap. There was nothing she wanted more than to love him, but that wasn't really going to work out at this time and this place.

Craig turned his head slightly, the silence of the room was killing him. His heart was broken, ever since he saw Manny earlier that night, he'd been feeling this way. He sighed gently as he turned his head back towards her. Manny's long brunette hair was falling in front of her face, which was turned towards her lap. She was no doubt staring at her hands.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

Manny had only loved one person in her life; yet she had loved him many times. Each time that she started falling for someone, she remembered his beautiful face. The face that had brought her to him three times. She sighed as he turned his head away from her. Manny wasn't the most beautiful girl, oh how he loved her. She turned her head towards the floor.

Craig stood and paced the room softly for a few moments. Manny watched him; his swagger had always made her melt. She stood up and walked closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him gently. And just, the doorknob of the room opened. Craig pulled away swiftly and began pacing again, a woman with a small child walked in.

"Craigers?" She said, the questioning in her voice made Manny look at Craig, almost disgusted.

"A friend," Craig said gently to the woman as she lay the small baby in a bassinet that was on the floor by the bed. Such a small detail that Manny hadn't seen.

"I…I…I…" Manny stuttered as she picked up her small bag off of the table. She walked to the door and rushed out. She leaned her back against the door and fell to the ground. A single tear fell to the floor. "I love you Craig," she whispered to the empty hallway.


End file.
